Seltas Queen(HC)
The HC Seltas Queen is a HC Variant of the Seltas Queen first encountered in High Rank and later on G-Rank in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. Explanation A Seltas Queen that has cannibalized multiple Seltas to a point to where her life style is starting change to point where she needs one with her at all times. Aesthetic Differences Spiky legs, green blood stained mandibles, sharper stinger at the end of tail, blue eyes, and white pincers on tail. Attacks and Moves The HC Seltas Queen shares the same attacks as the normal Seltas Queen. Pheromone Spray: Seltas Queen will raise her tail and spray pheromones from the stinger on her tail at hunters in front of her much like Akura Vashismu. Her pheromones will cause Soiled and Paralysis. Seltas Beatdown: Like her subspecies, she will grab a hunter with her tail pincers before placing them on her back. The HC Seltas will than land on her back and begin to stab the hunter with his claws while she continues to fight the other hunters. If hunters fail to get out of the pin, she will shake off the hunter before the Seltas picks her up and body slams her on the hunter. Soiling Charge: Instead of her normal charge, she will steam stinky pheromones from her body before charging forward at hunters and stopping dead at her tracks. After the charge she will spray the pheromones under herself. Double Tail Spin: She swipes her tail while turning in a complete circle . Seltas Dart Throw: HC Seltas Queen will grab the HC Seltas before throwing him much like a dart at hunters and the Seltas will stick to the ground before buzzing wildly while getting out of the ground, causing Windpress. The Seltas Queen will walk towards the Seltas before pulling him out. Seltas Knife: The HC Seltas Queen will grab the Seltas and use the Aruserutasu a knife, stabbing his canopy into the ground before putting him back on her back. Power Up!: She will send the HC Seltas to another area while she continues to fight the hunters alone. He will than comeback to the area with a corpse of another monster before dropping in front of her and defending her while she feeds on it. By eating the corpse, she will gain some of health back. Knight's Protection: If knocked down/KO'd by hunters, the HC Seltas will fly down and attack the hunters while she gets back on her feet. Seltas Replacement: She will call for a normal Seltas and will seemingly replace the HC Seltas. As he slowly lands, the HC Seltas will knock the normal Seltas on her back before she quickly grabs with her pincers and slamming him into the ground violently, killing the normal Seltas before the HC Seltas lands on her. She will than feed on the unfortunate Seltas to regain some of her health. Princess's Escape: Now when she leaves the area, the HC Seltas will carry her to the next zone in the air. Seltas Shield: If the normal Seltas is dead in the area, she will pick up his dead and use it like a shield while charging forward at hunters. After charging, she will throw it at her right side before charging. Notes *Hunters are only allowed to hunt her when they reach SR91. *She can only be found alongside a HC Seltas. *Interestingly, the HC Seltas Queen has a strong bond with the Seltas and wouldn't actually try to kill him. **If the HC Seltas is killed in battle, she will be put into a permanent Rage Mode much like the HC Nono Orugaron and will stay in one area for the reminder of the hunt. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:BannedLagiacrus Category:HC